


Trying to drink coffee, but can't stop thinking about you.

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: A hint of misunderstanding, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Modern Era, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: Oz tries to write his paper, while Gil is very gay (and wants to help), and Alice is just pure chaos.A gift for Pandora Hearts (Month) Secret Santa gift exchange 2020 for Razzzmatazz on tumblr.
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Pandora Hearts Secret Santa 2020





	Trying to drink coffee, but can't stop thinking about you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Tazz, I hope you'll enjoy your gift. I had so much fun writing it (as you can see from the word count). You gave me amazing prompts, I loved them. So Merry Christmas! <3

Gilbert outstretched his arms above his head and then looked at the watch on his wrist. Only one hour left and he will be free.

It was unlikely that any new customers will come. After all, the small coffee shop at the campus, during late afternoon hours wasn't the most popular place. Especially if it was a Friday afternoon. People preferred to drink alcohol then, not coffee.

Nightray started cleaning, hoping to get out as fast as possible when his shift ends.

And just like he thought, no one came in, and an hour later he was ready to close.

Well, almost.

Because in the corner there was still someone sitting. Gilbert briefly remembered that person was already there when he came to work a couple hours ago. It was hard to mistake the bright blonde hair.

He slowly approached the person. They had their laptop open, leaning over it, so they were probably so immersed in their work that didn’t know it was time to go home.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert said, as politely as he could. "But we're closing already."

"Huh?" The first thing Nightray noticed were big, bright green eyes, looking at him with confusion. Only after a second he noticed the rest of the facial features: small nose, pink lips, fair skin. Boy, around his age, maybe a little younger. And Gilbert had to admit… he was very pretty. "It's that late already? Sorry, I didn't notice. I'll get my things."

"Don't worry, it happens. You looked really busy there." He had to be polite when talking with clients, but for some reason the barista noticed that he really didn’t mind, and his kind smile came out natural.

"Yeah…" Boy looked at the device with furrowed brows and a frown. "Still no progress though." He closed his laptop with an angry thump.

Gilbert normally avoided small talk. But there was something about this boy… that was pulling him in. That's why he decided to ask.

"And what are you writing?"

Blonde sighed and looked up at him. Right, he was still sitting, so he seemed really short.

"I have to write this paper for my Japanese literature class. It's supposed to be half my grade, but my teacher is just…"

"Won't it be the professor Break’s class?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Boy tilted his head.

Nightray felt a shiver go down his spine. "I took this class last year. I still have nightmares about it."

Boy started laughing, and Gilbert felt a weird feeling in his stomach at that. He smiled shyly in the response.

"Yeah, it's… complicated? Professor Break is quite special, but this is why I like this class. Just this paper is quite difficult, and I could use some guidance. But he's just messing with me when I ask him for advice."

"He just won't make things easier for you, no matter what." Gilbert shook his head.

"Exactly! And on one hand I get it. I’m supposed to understand it myself. But on the other? It's annoying, he’s supposed to teach me."

Nightray totally understood his struggles.

"You know, I should still have my materials from when I was writing it last year… It's nothing much, I wasn’t top in class or anything, but maybe looking at it will help you at least a little?"

"Really?" Boy's eyes shone brighter looking at him. "You would borrow them for me?"

"Sure," Gilbert smiled softly, trying to ignore how his cheeks became pink from all the attention he was getting. "We students have to help each other, right?"

Boy smiled back, but then after a moment his smile disappeared. 

"I was supposed to go! I’m keeping you here after hours. Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He started packing his things frantically.

Barista blinked slowly. He completely forgot how this conversation started.

"Umm, can I get those papers on Monday? Are you working then?" Boy asked, already standing up. He still was shorter than Gilbert. Huh.

Wait, what was the question? He needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Ah, yes! Sorry, I- Monday…” He tried to recall his work schedule. “I don't, but I work tomorrow. Can't you just stop by for a moment? I'll be here from 12 p.m. to closing."

"Hmmm then maybe I'll be able to come by shortly before closing? Is it okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind. There shouldn't be many people then, so I'll be able to give them to you freely."

"Great! Thank you… Ummm…" Boy looked at his name tag. "Gilbert! Thanks, Gilbert. I'm Oz, by the way."

"Then see you tomorrow, Oz?" It was weirdly satisfying to say his name.

"Yes!" And with a wave of his hand, the blonde was gone.

The next day when Gilbert got to work, he hid a binder with documents in his locker, feeling lowkey excited at the thought that he’ll see Oz again. And then he went to serve coffee to mostly tired or hungover students.

His day wasn't very eventful. 

People have been coming and going. He and the other boy were exchanging between standing on the register and making coffee. Some girls tried to ask for his number again (This happened from time to time, but he didn't understand why. He wasn't particularly handsome. But he was very much gay. And no boys ever asked for his number.)

When rush hour passed, his co-worker, who was there since morning, went home and Gilbert was the only one left. 

He was waiting, with his elbow next to the register and his chin in the palm of his hand, when doors opened and Oz came inside. But he wasn't alone.

Right by the boy's side there was a petite girl, with very long brown hair. She looked tired with how she was dragging her feet while clinging onto Oz's sleeve.

"Just a moment Alice, I promise. I'll get those papers, and we'll go home, okay?" Vessalius said, smiling softly at her.

Gilbert felt something slimy squeezing his guts at that sight. He didn’t like that.

"Hi, Gilbert!"

"Hello, Oz. I have papers at the back, if you could only wait a moment…"

"Oh, sure. But before you go, could you make me a small hot chocolate and a chamomile tea to go? We've been out for a whole day and could use something warm to drink."

Nightray tried to keep his smile in place. After all it was his job. And he had no reason to be jealous.

"Sure thing."

After giving them the drinks, barista left Oz who was trying to convince his girlfriend to let go of his sleeve and drink her chocolate, and went to grab the binder.

"Here you go," he said, handing it to the boy moments later.

Vessalius put his tea down for a moment, and flipped through the pages. "Okay, wow, it already looks great. You're sure I can use it?"

"Yes. I don't use it now, so it would just go to waste. I'm glad it can help someone."

Boy closed the binder and looked at him. "You're really a good person." He said, and smiled softly.

Gilbert felt his cheeks heating up. It's not like he did something super nice, it was just some stupid papers. He didn't have to look so grateful.

"D- don't mention it."

"But really, thanks a lot." Oz grabbed his tea back. "We'll get going, but see you later! Alice, come on."

Girl, who was sipping her drink, with the utmost concentration, raised her gaze and grabbed his sleeve again, going out.

Gilbert had no idea what to think about it.

And he was even more confused on Tuesday, when just one hour after opening, he saw a familiar blonde coming in with his laptop and Gilbert's binder.

"Gil!" He smiled widely. "Hi!"

"Oh, umm hi. You came to work here?" He asked, deciding to ignore the nickname. Only his heart did a little flip at that.

"Yeah. I can't focus in my apartment, and it's quiet here and just- dunno for some reason I work better here?” Boy shrugged. “I spent three hours yesterday, reading through what you gave me, and I think I'm ready to start some writing."

Gilbert smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

For the next two weeks it continued. Oz was coming to the coffee shop, and was spending there a couple hours, working on his paper. 

Some employees were joking that soon he's going to just start living there. (And some were implying that there was another reason why he was coming. Which was stupid, Oz said himself he just wants to work in peace, right?) But no one bothered him, quite the opposite. They all seemed to grow fond of the boy, and were sometimes bringing him free coffee or a cupcake. Vessalius was so immersed in his studies most of the time, that he didn't even question why his cup was suddenly full again, or what was this sweet treat doing on his table.

If Gilbert was working, and had some free time, because there was not many clients, he would come up to the blonde to see how he's doing, and try to help if boy was having trouble with one of the subjects. Sometimes those discussions were going off-topic, and they just chatted for a while, before Nightray had to come back to work.

Then, one day, Oz was working peacefully in his corner, while Gilbert was cleaning the counter. There were only two other customers: a brown haired girl, who looked like she was working on her laptop, while drinking the tea, and a boy with dark hair, that were covering his face, reading a book with a cup of black coffee. It was quiet, and peaceful and…

"OZ! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

The girl with brown hair ran through the door and to the table where the blonde was sitting. But today she looked like a total opposite of the tired and quiet person, that she was last time.

"Huh? Alice? But I told you I'm going here."

"Yeah, but I didn't remember the name of the place, so I had to search every coffee shop in the neighbourhood. Do you know how much time I lost because of you?!"

She was really making a ruckus, and other customers started looking up. Great, now Gilbert had to go and reprimand her.

He didn’t want to. Something about her was annoying him, and he didn't want to talk to her. But well... He was getting paid for that.

"I'm sorry," Nightray said, approaching the girl. "But could you-"

Before he could finish, the girl turned her violet eyes at him, and apparently totally forgot about Oz, because she smiled widely.

"Seaweed head! Hey, make me that good, sweet thing you gave me last time!" 

"W- what?!" What did she just call him? This stupid brat...

"Gimme that good drink! Come on!" And not waiting for his answer, she just threw herself at the barista, locking her arms around his neck and hanging like that.

"Get off me!" 

Oh fuck the manners, he just tried to throw her off. But she was stubborn.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

He felt a sting… Did she just bite his arm?!

"Oz! Get your crazy girlfriend off me!"

Boy, who was watching them while laughing so hard, that he had tears in his eyes, finally got up.

"Alice, come on. I'll buy you hot chocolate, but you have to let go of Gilbert."

At that, the girl hopped off from the barista, and stood next to Oz, looking at him expectantly.

"What is wrong with you?!" Gilbert hissed angrily, while rubbing his arm. He was wearing a t-shirt so her teeth marks were clearly visible.

"I'm sorry," Oz was the one to speak. "She didn't mean anything bad. Alice just can be a little wild… But we talked about it. You can't just bite people." Boy turned a serious look at the girl on his side.

"Sorry.” She didn’t look sorry in the slightest. “I forgot. But he wasn't answering me."

"It's not a reason to bite someone!"

But Alice seemed to totally ignore his words. "So what about this chocolate thing?"

"Gil, could you? I'll pay for her." Oz was sending him a pleading look, and he didn't want to cause any more scenes, so he just sighed and went to make the hot chocolate, nodding apologetically to the other customers on his way.

Girl seemed appeased after getting her drink, and she stayed for about half an hour, drinking it and talking with Oz. 

On her way out she screamed: "Bye, seaweed head!".

Gilbert would probably flip her off, if he wasn't at work.

It took him two hours to calm down, and forget about the embarrassment from being a part of that scene in front of other people. There was no one else at the café by that time beside Oz, who just closed his laptop.

Boy left his things at the table and approached the counter.

"How's it going?" Nightray asked.

"Not bad, I think I'm about to finish it soon."

Gilbert wondered if it meant that he would stop coming here. His heart sank at that thought, so he tried to think about something else.

"Ummm do you want another coffee?"

"Nah, I'll pass for now. I… I wanted to talk."

"Oh?"

"I'm really sorry about Alice. I'm already used to her behavior, so I don't mind, but…” He combed a hand through his hair. “I can imagine that it’s weird and annoying when you meet her for the first time. But when you get to know her you see that she's a good person, really. And she already likes you!"

"She calls me 'seaweed head'!" Gilbert tried not to pout, but he failed.

"It's her way of showing affection," Oz answered, chuckling.

"Sure, you laugh at my hair too..."

"Oh no, I laugh at your interactions. I like your hair." 

Gilbert looked at him, surprised. Vessalius was looking at him with a smile that was somehow soft and crooked at the same time. It made his cheeks heat up and stupid things about kissing him appear. 

He had to look away and focus on something else.

"And by the way, she's not my girlfriend."

"Huh?" He looked at the boy again. This time the blonde wasn't looking at him, but playing with an empty paper cup, that was standing on the counter.

"You said earlier that she's my crazy girlfriend. And while I can't argue that she’s a little crazy sometimes, she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. She's closer to being my sister actually."

"O- oh… Okay…"

Then green eyes locked onto the gold ones.

"What, were you jealous, Gil?" He was smirking, so he had to just be teasing, but Gilbert felt his whole face and neck getting red.

"N- no! I- No… I wasn't!" Lie. And he always was a horrible liar.

"Hmmm…" 

Oz suddenly leaned in and Nightray could feel his heart beating so fast as if it was about to get out of his chest. And when he felt soft fingers, brushing against his cheek, he stopped breathing. But Vessalius only gently tucked a stray of hair behind Gilbert's ear, and moved away with an innocent smile.

"Okay, but I don't have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend." And with that boy grabbed his things and headed out. "See you, Gil~"

Gilbert was a mess, and he had to sit down for a moment.

Why did he do that? And said those things? W- what was happening?? Was he trying to…? Did he…?

He had a head full of questions and no answers.

Two days later, Gilbert and his co-worker were working as fast as they could, because the morning rush was bigger than usual.

They just served the last person from the line, and Nightray could feel sweat going down his back. He already had enough for today. But then he heard someone calling his name.

He looked at the direction of the voice, surprised. He didn't even notice when Oz came in. 

Boy was smiling happily and waving his hand at him. Barista felt some of his exhaustion disappearing while coming over to him.

"What's going on?"

"Look!" Boy turned the screen of his laptop for Nightray to see.

"Did you…?"

"Finished, yep." He looked so happy and relieved. His eyes were shining like stars on the night sky. Gilbert felt excited as well.

"That's great, Oz! You did it! We should go out and celebrate it. Let's go out for dinner or something!"

"Oh, is that a date?" Oz's smile shifted into a more playful smirk. 

Nightray could feel blush coloring his cheeks. He didn’t think how it would sound. He was about to deny, but Vessalius didn't let him.

"Because I accept."

"Y- y- you what?"

"I will go. On a date. With you." For the first time Gilbert saw how Oz's cheeks became pink. He wanted to touch them. "If you want to."

"I-" A cute, pretty boy was finally asking him out, and Gilbert had no idea what to do. Or more like he was asking the boy out? But accidentally, so did it count? Anyway… He pinched himself in the shoulder. It hurt, so it wasn't a dream. "I want to! Are you free today?"

"I am." Boy smiled shyly and Gilbert could swear he felt those stupid butterflies in his stomach. "When do you finish work?"

"At 1 p.m."

"Then how about I’ll get you after work? And then we could go out somewhere to eat? Unless you have other ideas?"

"No, it's perfect. We can do that."

"Okay, then I'll see you later?" Oz asked, gathering his things.

"Yes. Can’t wait." 

He wasn’t supposed to say it out loud, but a surprised look on the blonde's face, and the warm smile that came later was totally worth it.

“Yeah, me too.”

They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other in silence, until Gilbert's co-worker interrupted them.

“Hey, lover boy, come back to work!”

Nightray rolled his eyes, while Oz chuckled.

“I’m coming!” 

"Then I’m not stopping you.” Vessalius said. “I’m gonna see you at 1 p.m. Bye!" And with a playful wink he was gone.

Was he really going on a date with this boy? Today?

Gilbert felt like the luckiest person in the world.

  
_3 years later_

Gilbert was just finishing his last shift in the coffee shop (he was starting a new job next week), when he got a text from Oz. An address and "meet me there when you'll finish work~". 

It surprised him, because he was sure that boy was having classes all afternoon today.

But he did as he was told. Instead of going grocery shopping, and back to their shared apartment (they moved in together a couple months ago), he went to the sent address, where Vessalius was waiting for him.

"Hi, Gil!" Oz smiled brightly and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. It was so cute.

"Hey, everything's okay?" Gilbert caught his hand. "Shouldn't you be at campus now?"

"Nah, today’s classes were canceled, a few days ago actually. But I didn't tell you, because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Oh?"

"Did you notice where we are standing?" Blonde asked, with glint in his eyes.

Gilbert was too focused on his boyfriend to look around, but now he did. There was a park on their left. A few people walking around, or just sitting on the benches. And on their right… 

"Ummm is this...?"

"Let's get inside, okay?" Oz was smiling softly, while he tugged at his hand.

And so they entered the animal shelter.

"Hey! I'm back!" Oz waved at the person sitting behind the desk.

"Oh, hey Oz! And you finally brought your boy!"

"Yeah, that's Gilbert. Gilbert, meet Lily."

Girl with short orange hair waved happily at him. She looked like he wasn't much older than fifteen.

"Okay, wait here a moment. I'll get them out." And with that he jumped from her chair and ran through the back door.

Nightray was a little confused.

"What's going on?"

"Well…" Vessalius looked at him. "You just finished college and got your degree, right? And I told you how proud of you I am and all, but I thought you deserve something more for that. A present!” Oz smiled brightly. Gilbert loved his smile. “So I talked with our landlady… And after some persuading, I convinced her to let us adopt a dog."

"We're getting a dog?!" This wasn't real.

"Yeah? I know how you always wanted to have one, so… I thought it would be nice. We will take care of it together."

Gilbert couldn't stop himself anymore. He just grabbed the boy in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

Oz chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Nightray's waist. But before he was able to answer Lily came back.

"Ugh, stop being all lovey dovey. I don't want to see it. Better come here and see the dogs."

They spend the next half an hour with animals. Well, it was mostly Gilbert playing with puppies. Oz was standing aside, and watching with a soft smile (and maybe getting a picture or two… He couldn’t let this image be lost! Gilbert looked way too adorable.)

Nightray felt as if Christmas came earlier. He was so happy and excited, like a kid. All those dogs were so nice, wiggling their tails and wanting for him to pet them. Maybe he died and it was heaven?

There was one dog that got most of his attention. It was small, and he had no idea what breed it was, probably a mutt. But it was dark brown, besides one white spot, centrally on its nose. It looked cute, and the dog was just pushing itself into his arms. Gilbert just had to take him.

When Oz got closer, to ask if he made the decision, the puppy redirected its attention to the blonde, and started licking his hand. By the surprised laugh, Gilbert knew that his boyfriend will agree with his choice.

They got everything sorted with Lily, and were supposed to come back for the dog tomorrow. They still had to go shopping for things like collar, leash, dog food etc.

When they came back home it was already getting dark.

"What a day," Oz said, putting a shopping bag on the floor. "I'm exhausted, do you…?" But before he could finish, Gilbert was crushing him in the hug.

"Thank you."

Vessalius put his hand in dark hair, and started gently stroking. "You're really happy to get this dog, huh?" Maybe he was getting a little jealous.

"Yeah that too, but…" Gilbert moved a little, so they were still hugging, but now his words weren't muffled by Oz's hoodie. "I'm just feeling so nice and warm inside that you thought about it? You're thinking about me, and doing it for me, and it makes me so happy. That you're here for me. You're mine." His arms wrapped a little tighter about Oz. "You're my everything. I really love you. Thank you for being here."

Oz wasn't expecting that. He was actually happy that Gilbert couldn't see how red his face was.

"Y- you… Oh my God." 

Then he grabbed boy's face and just pulled him into a long kiss. 

Oz loved how pliant Gilbert was every time they were kissing. No matter how much time passed, the older boy just always seemed to melt in his hands.

"I love you too," he said, when they finally parted.

At that Gilbert sent him the sweetest smile. Oz really wanted to look at it forever.

When the moon raised up that night, it could look through the curtains to their little flat, to see two boys cuddling on the couch. Their hands and legs so intertwined that it was hard to say which belonged to who. They were talking about something, with smiles on their faces.

Moon was already used to this view. Boys were always there. And it believed that they always will.


End file.
